Saitō
Saitō (斉藤, Saitō) is a former second progenitor of the vampires, who later acts as an experimental subject and assassin in the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights, later referred to as the Hyakuya Sect. He previously used the alias Makoto Kijima while working for the Thousand Nights, and Urd Geales addresses him as Rígr Stafford. He is a former member of the Progenitor Council. Appearance Saitō appears as a nondescript young man with a gentleman-like approach. He has short clean-cut black hair with bangs and dull black eyes. Like other Thousand Night members, he wears a business suit that includes a white dress shirt, black dress jacket and pants along with a black tie. Despite being a vampire, he does not have pointed ears. Although he actually has red eyes, he wears colored contacts over them to hide his vampirism. He also keeps his fangs hidden. Personality Saitō has a cold sense of humor and attitude towards others, possibly due to his nature as a vampire. He is cold, calculating, and goes to great extents to hide his true strength and identity. While facing off with Guren in First Shibuya after the first attack in which they needed to retrieve Mahiru Hīragi, he appears worried when Guren threatens to overpower and kill him, despite the fact he is actually far stronger than Guren or Mahiru, even after Mahiru becomes a vampire. He also acts exasperated and tired when their attack on the school gets off schedule. He treats Mikaela Hyakuya gently and gives him money for ice cream when out walking with him in the summer of 2012. However, he treats Yūichirō Hyakuya coldly when he drags the temperamental child to the orphanage on Christmas Day. He also bluntly tells Yu that Yu's home went up in flames, and Yu was so hated by his own parents that they tried to kill him. Saitō then states that in the Hyakuya Orphanage, everyone there was just as unwanted as him, therefore he would have a big, new family. It is difficult to ascertain his true nature. His true objective is unclear, even to Mahiru Hiragi. All she knows for certain is that he is invested in the Seraph of the End project. He is the one who invites her to the Thousand Nights, which they both betray later on. Although he convinces her to become a vampire, he refuses to turn her himself. History A thousand years ago, Rígr Stafford was a second progenitor among the vampires who always accompanied the First Progenitor. At some point, Rígr turned Ferid Bathory into a vampire though he ended up abandoning him when Ferid didn't live up to his expectations. He was also a witness on the day the First Progenitor disappeared with Ashera Tepes. Rígr later gave up his seat and reappeared in Japan as Saitō, working as an assassin for the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights, and had experiments done on his body to the point that his vampire nature was barely noticeable. Story: ''Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1 When Guren returns to his apartment after school with Sayuri and Shigure, he heads to the upper floors that has been converted to a training dojo by the Ichinose family. As he waits for the elevator, he is greeted by a man dressed in a suit who he assumed to be the owner, so the man goes along with his assumption. However, when Guren boards the elevator he notices something amiss by the elevator buttons, then realizes that the man is not whom he claims to be. Immediately, he concludes that the man could only be an assassin. Soon afterwards, he and the man engages in combat. Guren manages to mangle the man's arm and land many blows on him that would prove to be fatal, however the other is not deterred. In fact, he hardly reacted to his would-be agonizing wounds. Black mist seeps out from his wound as his body is mutilated. Guren thinks that he is neither human nor vampire, but a sort of monster that resulted from some sort of human experimentation - a chimera. Later, the man introduces himself as "Makoto Kijima", an assassin from the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights. His wounds heal at an incredible pace. He claims that he was there to offer Guren an alliance between the Thousand Nights and the Order of the Imperial Moon. Guren blantanly refuses their offer, warning the man that he will kill him. He starts counting down for him to retreat, in which the latter does so. In return, he too gives Guren a warning - a warning that he would regret not having joined the Thousand Nights. The elevator door closes and the man is gone. Later another day, Guren sits in front of a small supermarket as he waits for Sayuri and Shigure to shop for ingredients. Nearby, he hears a little boy excitedly shouting for a man named "Mr. Saitō." He watches as the boy eagerly speak with the man for money to buy treats back for the others at the Hyakuya Orphanage. The man, Saitō, acts friendly and kind to the child, calling him Mikaela and giving him a 10,000-yen note. After the child has run off to the supermarket, Guren immediately recognizes the man in suit as the assassin from before. He casually strikes up a conversation with the assassin about his identity and real name, in which the other replies that he doesn't have a real name. After refusing another offer from Saitō to join the Thousand Nights, he questions what the man planned to do with Mikaela, knowing that the Brotherhood carries out human experimentation. Saitō states that the Hyakuya Orphanage is run by the Brotherhood as a charitable endeavor, and that his body was his own that he volunteered on his own for experimention. He reveals to Guren that the Imperial Demons run by the Hīragi family have begun studying forbidden magic, and that the Thousand Nights are trying to put a stop to them. Once more, he offers to Guren an alliance to join them, in which this time Guren questions where his clan would stand in this midst of the conflict. Saitō warns him that in ten days, war will break out between the two largest and most powerful magical syndicate in the country. Guren asks for an hour to decide, but he is refused. In doing so, he once more turns down Saitō's offer of alliance. He warns the man that he would regret not having the Ichinose clan on his side. Mikaela soon returns after their exchange, commenting about Guren having a nasty look in his eyes to Saitō. The assassin jokingly warns him to stay away from Guren, stating that he does not know him and may be a pervert. This compels them to immediately leave Guren afterwards. Guren ponders afterwards whether or not he had made the right decision in turning down his offer. During the qualifying exams, after Guren decides to forfeit his match with Seishirō with Shinya's help, he notices a beam of red light high in the sky above the schoolyard. Before anything else, he quickly forces Mito and Norito out of the way just before the beam of light collided with the schoolyard. The beam of light instantly massacres many of the students in the vicinity. Dust and smoke rises up from the bombing, creating a smokescreen that masks their sight. Guren realizes that the war between the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights and the Hīragi Family had begun. Recalling Saitō's words, the assassin had warned him the war would start in ten days, it had only been two days since the warning. Knowing Saitō has lied to him though he had expected it, he views the situation on hand. As he is about to draw his sword to join the fight, a lone man floats down from the sky in the center of the schoolyard's temporary fighting ring, now abandoned. Guren immediately recognized him as Saitō. The assassin studies the carnage with a smile and states that everyone, the students, could all die. With Shinya and Seishirō alongside him, the former asks who the man is. Seishirō is infuriated and tells the assassin that he made a big mistake attacking the Hīragi family. Saitō comments that he hated noisy brats before attacking. Right before he strikes him fatally, Guren manages to kick Seishirō out of harm's way and out of sight. Quickly, he casts numerous spells for him to be able to deal with Saitō's attacks. Shinya, still present, is surprised and astonished by Guren's sudden display of admirable prowess. Afterwards when Guren threatens him, the two decides to work together to fight against Saitō in the meantime. After they manage to pin Saitō in place, Guren explains to Shinya about his and the assassin's relationship and how they met previously, including the alliance he had proposed. As soon as this is mentioned, Saitō once more offers the alliance, this time including it to Shinya. However, Guren refuses and tells Shinya he could decide whatever he wanted, but he refuses to be controlled. With this, he attacks the man. The latter only calmly watches as Guren's blade descends to cut him through, stating that his body had been altered to resist such tactics. With that, his body begins to diffuse into mist as he prepares his chains to deflect Guren's attack. However, at the last moment he comments that it wouldn't be enough, and Guren's blade slices through the chains and into his flesh. Soon afterwards, he slaps on a fuda and it explodes with energy. Saitō is surprised to see the curse eating away at him, bewildered at the effect and saying that his body had been altered to resist all Hīragi clan magic. Guren corrects him and says that he's not a Hīragi. Fear crosses Saitō's face as Guren tells him that the curse would consume him until he would be trapped for all eternity inside his sword. He calls for Guren to stop, in which he demands for answers and information. He tried to retaliate by activating a spell from his eye, but Shinya easily prevents it with a fuda. Eventually, the man relents and explains that one of the students had betrayed the Hīragis, selling secret magics to the Thousand Nights and that the research project was an experiment they've been carrying out together with the student. He tells them that the Hīragi family was betrayed by someone important, someone who despises the Hīragis family and is higher than Shinya. Shinya immediately realizes who it is, Guren demands from Saitō who it is. The latter merely states that if Guren wished to kill him, he might as well get it over already. He tells him that his mission was almost complete, and that they were here to recover research materials and to pick up their "collaborator," and that his job was to simply keep both Guren and Shinya busy. With this, Shinya quickly runs off in a panic as he realizes the trap. Soon afterwards, Guren realizes who the traitor was, Mahiru. Saitō comments that he had thought Guren would be more upset since she was his girlfriend, but Guren denies it. Saitō then continues to goad and chide at Guren about Mahiru, saying that the reason she had come so far in doing all of this was to return to his side. He tempts Guren with Mahiru, stating that with the two of them together, it would make a welcome addition to the Brotherhood. Guren then questions that if this was also part of his mission, to wait for this moment before extending an invitation once more to join them. However, they are interrupted soon afterwards when the Imperial Demon Army arrives. Guren realizes that everything had been set up by Mahiru, that no one would discover that she was the traitor and rather she was abducted by the Thousand Nights. Saitō then says that they were out of time, but Guren refuses to let him leave and that he would kill him if he didn't give him any information. The assassin tells Guren that if he kills him, he would never see Mahiru again. Guren merely says that he was fine with the idea, saying that he did not grow stronger with the intention to see Mahiru again. At this, Mahiru herself appears. They exchange words with each other, with Mahiru displaying her newfound powers with the research of cursed gears. After awhile when she starts to slowly be consumed by the demon curse, Saitō finally intervenes by wrapping one of his chains around her consumed arm, suppressing the power. He tells her that they were running out of time and that they must leave. She agrees with him, but Guren stops Saitō and asks what he did to Mahiru. As he attacks the man, Mahiru intercepts his strike, cutting through Guren's blade with hers. When Guren refuses to come with them again, Mahiru then tells Guren there was something important she wanted to tell him. At this, Saitō seems to panic and tells her to wait, but she ignores him before warning Guren of the apocalypse and end of the world that would soon come around Christmas. Afterwards, she disappears through one of the smokescreens and leaves Guren alone with Saitō once more. The assassin by this time acts tired and exasperated, saying that they have gone far off schedule. He informs Guren that if he wished to get in touch with the Thousand Nights in the future, he should go to the Hyakuya Orphanage and speak to the director there. Then, he promptly leaves. Book 3 In chapter 3, the 6 p.m. news shows the fire at an apartment complex. A disheveled woman in her mid-twenties with long, silky black hair steps out of the crowd and screams for Yuichiro. She screams about a demon and says the fire should never be put out. She says the demon child should be killed immediately. She dowses herself in lighter fluid, but firefighters tackle her before she can set herself aflame. Saitō appears and approaches the camera before the footage is cut. Book 4 In chapter 2, Saitō orders his soldiers to rape Sayuri and Shigure in order to make Guren become a demon more quickly. When the pair realize this, they attempt to swallow poison, but he uses his chains to pull the poison capsules from their mouths. When Saito notices Guren’s arrival, he steps back, and Guren slaughters the Thousand Nights soldiers. Saitō applauds him and encourages him to give in to the demon’s curse. Guren cuts him in half, but It is only an illusion. Saitō tells him Norito is holed up in the fifth-floor girls’ bathroom while Mito is in the audiovisual room. He says he will not be able to resist becoming a demon once he saves them. Mahiru joins Saitō and then goes to the roof to torment Guren and his aides more. After that, they disappear. Book 6 Guren returns to his apartment to see Saitō lounging on his sofa. Saitō reveals he is actually a second progenitor who has been alive for over 1000 years. Saitō ask Guren to kill his servants and join him. Book 7 On December 24th, Saitō brings Yu into a car headed to the orphanage and tells Yu that the children at the orphanage are kind and will get along. Yu says he cannot get along because his parents said he was a demon child and Saitō decides not to tell him that they weren't his real parents. He tells Yu that children are cuter when they are smiling but Yu replies he does not want to be cute. Saitō tells Yu that if he wants to die he could open the door and jump out of the car, but Yu says that as long as there are good things left he will not die. Saitō thinks about how he does not even remember if he had family or friends or good memories. Saitō calls the director of the orphanage and says he is bringing a child of great destiny and a demon, but the director does not understand. He thinks about how it is raining, which will be beautiful with the blood being shed. On December 25th, Saitō notes that it is snowing in Tokyo, and his former comrades the vampires who raided the Thousand Nights. He thinks about how everyone is acting crazy before the world is about to end. Saitō brings Yu to outside the orphanage and tells him that the children could be his family, but Yu says he doesn't need one. Saitō remembers that he once had family members that were important to him, which would mean he would lose them. Saitō wonders how many hours are left, and his phone continuously vibrates. He knows that they are reports about what is going to happen at the end of the world, but he does not look at them. He looks up at the sky and thinks about how he cannot save the world so he must plan for the future. Saitō smiles at Yu and brings him into Hyakuya Orphanage. Story: ''Vampire Reign'' Post-Shinjuku Arc Saitō first appears in the flashback, taking Yu to the Hyakuya Orphanage in chapter 22. He mentions that Yu's parents hated him so much, they tried to kill him, and Yu's previous home went up in flames. Osaka Arc He reappears in chapter 49 where he visits Krul Tepes, who is sealed in a wall and starved for blood. He comments on how pathetic she has become, and though Krul does not recognize him at first, he says she should know him quite well. She then recognizes him as "the one who always tagged along behind the first progenitor." After a flashback of events that occurred 1000 years ago, she comments that Saitō has changed a lot. Saitō asks if it has really been that long since he quit being a second progenitor and says he changed his name to Saitō, which sounds Japanese. She asks if he ordered Ferid to capture her, but he denies it and comments about the difference in power between her and Ferid. He says Ferid must have tried really hard to capture her. Saitō glances at the human limbs hanging from the ceiling and comments that Ferid has been an eccentric one since the day they first met. Angry, Krul demands to know if he did this and what he is plotting, but Saitō denies any connection to Ferid at all. He says he discarded Ferid a long time ago because he was unable to live up to Saito's expectations. He then comments that this is no different than what the first progenitor did to them since he was only interested in Ashera Tepes, Krul's brother, and ignored and discarded the rest of the vampires. Krul asks if Saitō is also after the first progenitor and says that all vampires despise him to some degree. Saitō says that is a good question and that all vampires go through a rebellious phase at some point. He asks if Ferid has said anything about him, only for Krul to call him Saitō's lackey. As if sensing something happening outside, Saitō says a fleet of ships from Russia have arrived with Urd Geales and a few nobility. He wonders it it is his son who has summoned the other progenitors. Saitō notices a bleeding wound on Krul's neck, and observes that a strange ointment has been applied to it to keep it from healing. He mentions that a high ranked progenitor gives off a unique scent that attracts lesser vampires. He licks the ointment off the wound, but says that Urd already smelled the blood, and then figures that this was a trap for him He contemplates whether or not to leave when Urd bursts through the door and goes right for him. Saitō stops Urd's fist, and is referred to as "Rigr Stafford" when asked if he is behind what's happening in Japan. Saitō greets him with a smile and dodges Urd's sword slashes. Urd says Saitō has gotten slow, though the latter remains unfazed and allows his arm to be cut off. Multiple spiked chains spring from it and towards Urd, who slashes them away except for one that pierces his neck and causes marks to appear. When Urd demands what that was, Saito says that it's a curse he had been working on for centuries with human help. Urd claims that Saitō is no longer a vampire which the latter replies that remaining as a vampire is the reason why the first progenitor left Urd. Urd points out that Saitō was abandoned too, much to the latter's agreement. Urd then asks what Saitō wants which the latter answers by asking him the point of continuously living century after century following the rules of a father who abandoned them. Saitō continues with saying that they are brothers coming from the same blood of the first progenitor, so Urd should not be interfering with him and tells him to leave. Urd refuses, so Saitō then lassos a chain around Krul and pulls her out of the wall to launch at him as a distraction. He sprints to the open door when Lest Karr shows up, but Saitō simply slices through him to get through. Once outside, he makes his way through a garden, only to come to a halt by Ferid, who says that he has been awaiting him as its been a thousand years since they last met. Saitō tells Ferid that he has no time to chat as Urd would be following him. Ferid tempts Saitō to kill him though the latter is suspicious on triggering another trap if he tries. Ferid continues to tempt him, so Saitō lunges at him and pats Ferid on the head. He comments on choosing "an odd one" to turn into a vampire. Before he departs, Saitō tells Ferid that he will forgive him for this act, but won't do again next time. Powers and Equipment Natural Abilities Being a vampire, Saitō is naturally far stronger and powerful than any human. As a vampire, he has immortality, eternal youth, immense strength, and rapid regeneration. Being a former Second Progenitor as well as a member of the Progenitor Council, he is one of the most powerful vampires worldwide, and is stronger than vampires who are of a lower rank. In Book 6 of the Catastrophe light novel, after Mahiru's transformation into a vampire, she attempts to kill Saitō with Shikama Dōji, but fails when the latter manages to block the cursed scythe with just two fingers. Mahiru notes that despite herself becoming a vampire and receiving the strength of a Third Progenitor, she's still unable to land a single hit on him. As a noble, he has the ability and permission to turn a human into a vampire. Unknown Abilities Saitō can turn into smoke and dust and release chains from his body. He says this is from being experimented on by the Thousand Nights, but the truth for this is unclear. By using these abilities, he hides his true nature as a vampire. Weapon In the light novels, he uses chains covered with fuda and smoke coming from his body to fight Guren Ichinose. Trivia *His favorite food is sandwiches. *He was formerly a second progenitor but gave up his seat due to unknown reasons. *Unlike most vampires we've seen so far, he's the only one without pointed ears. *Saitō (斎藤) is a Japanese surname that means "Purified Wisteria". *'Rígr' is the name the Norse god ''Heimdallr'' uses when impregnating women in order to create skilled boys, whom he then teaches runes to at the beginning of the Eddic poem called ''Rígsþula'' or ''Rígsmál''. In this tale, both the most skilled son and grandson inherit the name or title of Rígr. *'Stafford' is an English surname meaning "landing-place by the ford." *Saito seems to be a different race which is still unknown. Quotes: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 1 *"It seems the future head of the Ichinose Clan is no pushover. But my, such a temper… A person just happens to board an elevator at the same time as you, and you attack without giving it a second thought..."—''Chapter 3, Pages 60-61'' *"Very impressive, indeed. My poisonous mist should have paralyzed you by now… Don’t tell me you’ve been holding your breath this entire time?"—''Chapter 3, Page 62'' *"My name is Makoto Kijima. I belong to the Thousand Nights."—''Chapter 3, Page 63'' *"You have a lot to be angry about, Guren Ichinose… Believe me when I say you don’t have enough power to defeat the Hīragi Clan on your own."—''Chapter 3, Page 65'' *"Here, Mikaela, take this money. The supermarket’s right over there. I can trust you to buy the treats on your own, can’t I?"—''Chapter 5, Page 91'' *"The kids at the orphanage all know me as their friendly Uncle Saito.”—''Chapter 5, Page 91'' *"I don’t have a real name."—''Chapter 5, Page 92'' *"Fine, have it your way. But do me a favor and call me Mr. Saito for now. We don’t want to confuse young Mikaela."—''Chapter 5, Page 92'' *"The Thousand Nights is dedicated to ensuring our country’s future. You may not be aware of it, Guren Ichinose, but if Japan continues on the path it’s on, it will face ruin. The trumpets of the apocalypse are soon to sound."—''Chapter 5, Pages 92-93'' *"If things continue on their current path, a viral outbreak will occur. Forbidden magics that no man was meant to meddle in will be unsealed, and our world will become one in which humans can no longer survive."—''Chapter 5, Page 93'' *"War. It won’t be gods who spread this virus. It will be man. Humans. And ones that you know very well. The Hīragi Clan."—''Chapter 5, Page 93'' *"The Imperial Demons are desperate to overtake the Thousand Nights as the leading magical syndicate in the country. In their panic, they have begun pursuing forbidden arts. We are doing all we can to stop them.”—''Chapter 5, Page 93'' *"Only ten days. In ten days, the war between the Thousand Nights and the Hīragi Clan will begin."—''Chapter 5, Page 95'' *"Checkmate. When you meet your maker, tell him it was pride that was your downfall."—''Chapter 7, Page 136'' *"Just my luck. I picked the worst spot to land. There’s only seven people on the list of dangerous targets at this school, and I’m stuck handling two of them."—''Chapter 7, Page 139'' *"It’s a long story. One of the students here betrayed the Hīragis. This student has been selling secret magics to the Thousand Nights, behind the clan’s back… The research project was an experiment we’ve been carrying out together with the student."—''Chapter 7, Page 145'' *"Haha! Have it your way. But you realize that Mahiru is still in love with you, don’t you? The only reason she grew so strong, and betrayed her own family, was so that she could return to your side. It was very brave of her, don’t you think? All these years she’s remained true, working hard to be reunited with you. Don’t you think it’s time you rewarded her devotion? All she wants is for you to hold her again…"—''To Guren, Chapter 7, Page 148'' *"So the one who convinced Mahiru to betray her clan…" Saito: "…was me. She told me how she still loves you. She wants to create a world where the two of you can be together. She said she would do anything to achieve that goal. Even sell out her own family."—''To Guren, Chapter 7, Page 149'' Book 4 *"Look at how big this one’s tits are. She’s hot, isn’t she? Why don’t we fuck her?" he’d said.—''Suggesting the Thousand Nights rape Sayuri, Chapter 2'' *"You can try to chew through your tongues if you like," he said. "I’m pretty sure you both know how difficult it is to kill yourselves that way. The worse for wear you both wind up, the more Guren will be affected and the more powerful he will be."—''To Shigure and Sayuri after he prevents them from committing suicide, Chapter 2'' *"I don’t really have a name," the man in the black suit replied. "But Guren refers to me as Saito."—''To Shigure, Chapter 2'' *Saito laughed. "I’m trying to rape you, obviously. Okay, everyone, we’re running out of time. You better get started on this shorty as well." Soldiers began pawing at Shigure’s clothing.—''Saito ordering the Thousand Night grunts to rape Shigure, Chapter 2'' *"Uh oh, it looks like the demon’s already here," he said. "Guren gave in sooner than I thought."—''To no one in particular, Chapter 2'' *"Impressive, impressive… It’s made you stronger than I expected. Much, much stronger. How do you like the demon’s curse? How does it feel to give up being human? Does it feel good?"—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' *"By the way, how long are you able to stay in control of yourself? How many minutes are you human and how many minutes do you go berserk?"—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' *"We didn’t make it to the final act, unfortunately, but what did you think of our little performance? That forbidden power feels better than you ever imagined, no? You were able to save your two followers from being terribly abused. The truth is I was hoping to injure these two lovely girls beyond repair. So that I could drive you even further into despair and teach you the sweet, sweet joy of revenge."—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' *"Do you really have time for this? There are many more desires you need to fulfill. More people you want to impress. You have to show everyone how strong you’ve gotten and make them bask in your glory. "Remember, you’re strong now. "So very, very strong. "And it feels good. "That’s why you gave up your humanity. Just to feel this pleasure. To fulfill your desires. That’s how you grow more powerful. Stronger, and stronger, and stronger." "…" Saito’s body finally vanished from sight. His voice, however, continued to fill their ears. "Saving your friends was just an excuse, wasn’t it? You told yourself you were giving up your humanity in order to protect others. But I know the truth. You needed an excuse to justify taking the next step forward. But it was a lie. Just an excuse. The truth is you couldn’t resist your desires. In any case, you’ve given up your humanity, and it’s time you enjoyed yourself. Go while you may. You don’t have any to waste on me." "…" "This is your chance. Save young Norito first, in the fifth-floor girls’ bathroom, and then Mito in the audiovisual room. If you go in that order, you’ll be able to protect them both. Once you do, you’ll understand just how incredible this power really is. It will consume you. You won’t be able to turn back, to shake how good it feels. Yesterday you were pond scum. Today you are god. You’re their savior. Once you see how good that feels, you won’t be able to resist becoming a real demon."—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' Book 6 *He was sitting on the couch. He turned his head slowly toward Guren and grinned. "Welcome home, Lord Ichinose."—''To Guren Ichinose, Chapter 3'' *"What would you do if I said I was Mahiru’s new boyfriend?" Saito asked back, grinning. "…Ah, you don’t seem to be very angry, do you? Don’t worry, though, I’m not her boyfriend. She’s a bit too scary for my—"—''To Guren, Chapter 3'' *"It’s a punishment sent down by God to chastise mankind for its insolence. But now there are foolish humans attempting to utilize it to create a weapon, never pausing to consider it might be put to more productive use."—''To Guren about the Seraph of the End, Chapter 3'' *"The outcome won’t change, but still you wail and gnash your teeth. You put up this pathetic resistance, even though in the end you’ll still make the same choice. But the kinder and more human you are, the deeper the despair into which you will fall, and the greater the strength you will acquire."—''To Guren, Chapter 3'' *"I’m a human," replied Saito.—''To Guren before abruptly revealing he is a vampire, Chapter 3'' *"Don’t say that. Your speed just now was breathtaking. Just what you would expect from a progeny of Third Progenitor Krul Tepes. You’ve only just become a vampire, and already you have enormous strength."—''To Mahiru, Chapter 4'' Quotes: Vampire Reign *"True, your old home did go up in flames. Not to mention you are now so hated even your own parents tried to kill you. But it's all okay now. In this orphanage, you'll find friends who're just as unwanted as you are. You'll have a big, new family."-- Saitō to Yūichirō, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul" *"Needed or not, this will be your new home. It's the only place you can live. Welcome to the Hyakuya Orphanage, Yūichirō Amane."-- Saitō to Yūichirō, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul" *"True. Has it really been that long since I quit my post as second progenitor? I did dye my hair... and changed my name, too. For the last few centuries, I've called myself Saito. Does that have a nice Japanese ring to it?"--''To Krul, Chapter 49, "Progenitor's Memory"'' *"What? You allowed yourself to be captured by Ferid of all people? You must be kidding. Like me, you are a child of the first progenitor. Ferid is merely a child of mine. There should be quite a difference in power. My, my. He must have tried really hard if he managed to capture you. Still... So this is his mansion? He has been this way since the day we first met... but goodness, he is an eccentric one."--''To Krul, Chapter 49, "Progenitor's Memory"'' *"Me? Oh, no. I have no connection to Ferid at all. He was unable to live up to my expectations. So I discarded him ages ago... Ah well. Not that that is any different than what the first progenitor did to us. In the end, he was interested in only one child--your brother, Ashera Tepes. He ignored and discard all the rest of vampire-kind."--''To Krul, Chapter 49, "Progenitor's Memory"'' *"A good question. All vampires hate their 'parent' at one time or another. Almost like how human children go through a rebellious phase. Oh! Has Ferid said anything about me?"--''To Krul after she asks if he is after the first progenitor, Chapter 49, "Progenitor's Memory"'' *"Still... What brings them all the way to Japan so suddenly? They are quite in the way of things. I have already invested over 1,000 years into this plan. I'd rather not have any last-minute interruptions. Who on Earth could have summoned them here? You? No, not you. Then, who? Perhaps it was my rebellious son?"--''To Krul about Urd, Lest, and the arriving vampires, Chapter 49, "Progenitor's Memory"'' *"It seems this was a trap meant for me after all. Now then... What to do? Should I leave, or should I allow it to play out?"--''Saito, Chapter 50, "Brothers in Blood"'' *"Isn't it amusing? It is a curse that I have been working on for centuries, with human help."--''Saito to Urd Geales, Chapter 50, "Brothers in Blood"'' *"What do you want, living pointless century after century, faithfully upholding the rules set down by a father who carelessly abandoned us both? Oh, I don't need you to tell me. We are both brothers born of the blood of the same first progenitor, after all. So what say we stop interfering with each other? Okay? Okay. Now, leave Japan. This is my playground."--''Saito to Urd Geales, Chapter 50, "Brothers in Blood"'' *"I certainly chose an odd one to turn into a vampire. I will forgive you for today. But next time, I will not be so generous to you and your games, Ferid."--''Saito to Ferid, Chapter 50, "Brothers in Blood"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Vampires Category:Nobles Category:Former Vampires Category:Progenitors Category:2nd Progenitors Category:Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights